A Not So Traditional Sequel.
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: The sequel to A Not So Traditional Traditional Fan Fic. It's kinda cute. (Some language) But I plan on making it a trilogy


I just decided to take a break from Mars and write a sequel to A not so traditional, traditional Fan fic. (Everybody who reviewed wanted one so here it is)

Disclaimers: I DISCLAIM. (Look at the meaning of the word, and then, if you still can't figure it out, I don't own Gundam Wing. Sheesh) 

~*~*~

It was storming outside. Nothing big and horrible but definitely storming, with thunder, lightning, and all other things that went along with storms. For many people, it was a horrible, terrible, event. And normally, Relena wasn't one of those people. In fact, she enjoyed it when it stormed. Usually, she'd curl up with a nice homemade chocolate milkshake and a good book or movie. And of course Heero. But, today was different. Heero had been on a training mission, (at least that's what he'd SAID) and was SUPPOSED to be back by now. But with the storm, not only was he not here when he normally was, he was not here meaning he might not be safe. 

"Stupid weather," she muttered looking out the window. 

Relena watched the storm for a little longer, it was really very pretty, the storm. Most of the time people would term the gloomy. But not her, no, she liked the feeling of comfort they gave her, storms just seemed to say, to her at least, that everything would be all right in the end. Although, that did not help soothe her worries. Relena sighed and gave a tired smile. "I'm sure Heero can take care of himself." Then she snorted, the last time she thought that was when he told her he'd make dinner. Not only did he almost set her kitchen on fire, and he nearly mortally wounded himself. 

Turning to leave the window she walked straight into the barrel of a gun. Relena sucked in her breath, "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure would have smiled but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction. "Who I am is no concern of yours."

Relena blinked, if she hadn't known any better that might have been Heero. It was dark though, and the person was wearing a mask. Not to mention his voice was nearly two octaves too high. Also, this was not Heero's manner.

The man snorted and gestured at the couch with his gun. "Why don't you have a seat, princess?"

She glared back at him, "Don't call me 'princess.'" Relena hated to be called that name, she would not have some guy probably coming to kill her, call her 'that'.

He snorted again and gave her light push onto the couch, "Yeah, whatever, trust me, princess, you're in no place to tell me what to do." He watched with amusement as she bit her lip, her face becoming red.

Relena was getting nervous, there would be no way to get help, and Heero was no where to be found. Things couldn't get worse and no she began to scare herself even more with terrible ideas of what could happen to her if Heero never came.

The masked figure smirked, enjoying how unsettled she was. "Waiting for your dear hero? Well Mr. Yuy ain't gonna show up. He's a little preoccupied."

Relena looked up at him. "I'm not going to say anything about that. I don't believe you," she stated solemnly. 

The man laughed, a big hearty laugh, "Well, aren't you sure of yourself princess," his laugh came again and Relena considered the possibilities of jumping up off the couch and kicking his ass herself. "You may not be sure but I sure as hell am. His situation is kind of permanent."  
  
Relena grasped the fabric of her skirt with her hands and squeezed tightly pretending that it was the neck of that damn man. 

He was about to laugh but choked it back. He had tormented her enough, "Well, you don't seem to comprehend."

"I know perfectly well what you're talking about. And Heero's not dead. He wouldn't die on me. So I know you're lying," she snapped.

"Am I? Well sorry princess but your little knight in shining armor ain't coming. I killed him myself."

Relena stared at him with wide eyes. "I..."

He shook his head, "Yeah, I know you don't believe me. But eh, your loss. You'll be joining him soon." He paused and watched her squirm. "You wanna her what happened?"

She looked away, "I don't care."

"Good, I like this story. Well where to begin. Oh yeah. Okay, I broke into the training facility where your little Heero boy was working. I didn't figure he'd be there but eh, whatcha goin do. To begin with I detonated some pre-planted bombs. He didn't die. Well I found him all wounded and shit. He told me that he wanted to see you before he died. Couldn't help him there so, instead of let him suffer, I ended it. The story in a nutshell. What's ya think? Pretty brave soul. Didn't even growl at me."

"You are such a.."

"Such a what?"  
  
"I keep my words clean, so I can't begin to describe you."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that's what most people say. Course he was no different."

Relena glared at him, "Heero couldn't have been more different! How dare you insult his memory! He's the one who's given him strength so many times before! How dare you!"

"Yeah well you gave him strength, how many times must I go through this." The man stopped dead. If it hadn't been so dark Relena would have been able to see his eyes widen.

She looked at him, tilting her head a little. "Did you just? Yes, yes you did. You can't be.." Relena leapt up and stepped close to him, gazing into his eyes. With a quick movement she removed his mask.

Heero looked at her very sheepishly. "Hey Relena."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her boyfriend. Many, many things began to boil in her blood. First of all she was glad Heero wasn't dead, her 'assassin' was beginning to convince her. Then, rage. HE had scared the shit out of her. 

Relena balled her hand and on impulse her right fist connected with the left side of his face. "What the fuck Heero? What the hell was going through your mind?! Were you using the fucking Zero System? I mean, Jesus Christ Heero!"  
  
He looked at his girlfriend, gave a cough and spit out a little thing that looked like a microphone. (AN: That's how he changed his voice.) "Hey Relena. I was reading The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Good book. Gave me a few ideas on how to come back."

Relena turned away from him. "I'm mad at you, and yes I've read that book, too. Tom didn't do anything as cruel as that."

"I love you anyway. I got the idea and planned out the entire speech. Relena you know how much you messed up my script?"

"I've noticed," she huffed. 

Heero looked dismayed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mad?"

Relena was about to say something but he was so cute when he was humble, "What on God's green earth possessed you to do something like that? I was so scared, Heero. Please don't ever do anything like that again."

"Relena I'm sorry. I figured you might want some excitement in your life after that long tour."

She smiled up at him, "I'm not mad Heero. I can't stay mad at you and you know it."

"Yeah I do." Heero stepped out in front of her. "Relena."

She sighed and wrapped him up in a hug. "Heero, my Heero. What am I going to do with you?"

He didn't answer just hugged her back, held her for dear life. "I missed you."

They stayed like that for a while. Silence was something they both felt comfortable with. Heero could talk, sometimes like he just did, but he'd stop and go into 'soldier mode'. It didn't bother Relena though; sometimes it was nice to know that some things didn't change completely. He was Heero, the one person she could count on to shut up and listen when he was asked to do so. It was a secret comfort.

He sighed and kissed her neck. "How much do you love me?"

"Heero, I couldn't begin to tell you how much I love you. Does that answer your question?"

"You mean you wouldn't trade me for anyone, no matter how romantic or charming or anything?"

"Yes Heero, I think, I'll keep you."

He smiled brightly, "Do think you'd make it official?"

She smiled back, "And how would I do that?"

"Marry me?" and with that he produced a black velvet box. Inside rested a beautiful ring. Resting on a delicate band of gold lay a diamond surrounded by two dark saphires. On the inside of the band was inscribed, 'Love you forever and then some.' It was a quote from some romance novel that she loved. Heero always wanted to show he could be just as charming and devenoir as anyone else.

Well Relena didn't seem to care about the ring. She saw a fleck of light as to represent the diamond, but then she suddenly latched onto him, causing Heero to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Relena then proceeded to cover his cheeks, chin, neck, eyes, ears, and any part of his face in reach, with kisses. "Yes! Yes! Yes! A billion, and trillion times YES!"

Heero really couldn't respond, but oh well. He was a little disappointed, though, it had taken him weeks to pick out the perfect ring, and she didn't even mention it. Still, that thought quickly passed out of his mind when Relena's lips connected with his. There was nothing else. Her lips were soft and perfected and Heero felt like he was not only the luckiest man on earth but also the only man on earth.

After a few lustful minutes, Relena broke off, and sat up, on top of him. "I love you."

Heero smirked, "I noticed, Relena, despite what you just told me, what did you think of the ring?"

Relena fell into laughter and laid down on him again, "Heero, I'm sorry if you spent God knows how long looking for the ring but I didn't get to see it very well," she admitted lightly. Heero groaned. 

"Fine," She giggled sitting up again, "I will look at it and tell you what you already know. That I love the ring as much as I love you." 

Relena then rotated her torso as she began to look for the box. After a few minutes she turned to Heero, "Uh, Hun, I can't find the ring."

Heero sat up immediately causing Relena to fall backwards. "You did not just lose that ring," he warned.

Relena gave him an impish grin, "I didn't lose it, I just can't really find it." She stood up, "Come on, it's gotta to be around here     somewhere."

She began to look around, searching under the furniture, on the floor, on Heero, anywhere that a box of that size might have gone. With a tired and exasperated breath she sat down on the couch where Heero had seated himself while she looked. "Okay so maybe it's not somewhere around here."

He glared at her, "That ring took forever to find, but oh well."

Relena snuggled closer to him, "I'm really sorry. I still love you."

Heero gave a light kiss on the cheek and slung his arm around his shoulders, "I love you too, klutziness and all."

Relena was not going to comment; she was, indeed, a klutz. But hey, Heero didn't care, thus it didn't matter. "Oh Heero."

There was silence again. Relena thought Heero might need a break from all the talking. Her Heero was just wonderful. Relena snuggled a little closer to Heero when she felt a slight bump in the couch. Upon further inspection, she realized she was sitting on a small box. And there it was, here engagement ring. Relena opened the box slowly. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Not gaudy or flash or showy. Relena got enough superficial attention as it was, the simple ring was perfect. The diamond wasn't big and the blue stones were in perfect proportion to it. She was awed. 

Heero grinned, "So my bride to be found her ring. Shall I place it on her regal finger?" he took the box and removed the ring from its silk bedding. Before sliding it on her finger he took a moment to study it, allowing Relena a glimpse of the inscription.

"Heero, what's the inscription say," she asked quietly.

"Love you forever and then some," Heero replied lightly. "Something I promise you. I had it inscribe on the ring just so you wouldn't forget. No matter what." With that he took the ring and slid on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and looked twice as beautiful when her hand surrounded it. He took her hand and kissed the ring, before kissing her.

It was something gorgeous to behold, and Heero loved the fact that he know had Relena from now to till the end of time. Maybe even longer.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Okay so I finally made the sequel to A Not So Traditional, Traditional Fan Fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I plan on making a trilogy of it so, look out for number 3. Any constructive comments would be useful 


End file.
